Nikolai
For the Antichrist, see Nikolai Danilova Nikolai Makarovich Sakharov '''or just '''Nikolai is a member of the Russian Loyalists and a supporting character in the Forgotten series. In the novels, he's a commander of the Loyalists and the right hand man of Nicolae Carpathia...until Forgotten: Armageddon. Biography Forgotten: The Mark He's only seen during the MW2 crossovers of Forgotten: The Mark. In this book, he's a Commander of the Russian Loyalists and Carpathia's right-hand man until the events of Forgotten: Armageddon, where he drops out and instead commands the Loyalists full-time. Forgotten: Armageddon In this novel, he's a full-time commander of the Loyalists and he also supports the Serbian Loyalists. In this book, however, he meets his archenemy, the Antichrist himself. In this book, he also is tasked by Carpathia with chasing down the elusive terrorist\former black market dealer Solomon Lewis, who commands the PLR, short for People's Liberation and Resistance. Together with Task Force Underdog, he hunts down the world's most wanted terrorists: John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, Solomon Lewis, Vladimir Makarov, and the Antichrist himself. During various missions, he helps whenever he's needed, but sometimes he can get himself in trouble with the enemies; for example, while trying to get a lead on John Price in Kandahar, Afghanistan, he is captured by the PLR and needs to be rescued. Another example is during the Israeli Campaign, where he is nearly overwhelmed by PLR forces but is rescued at the last minute by David Price, John's son and current Task Force Underdog leader. He is killed during a phony mission to capture Vladimir Makarov, where Soap and Price disguise themselves as good guys, but then kill him during the extraction and reveal themselves as enemies. In a scene that's a nod to the levels Loose Ends and No Russian in MW2, Nikolai is shot to death by Makarov, dumped into a cistern by a random Task Force 141 operative, doused with gasoline by Soap and then set on fire by Price using a match. Trivia *Nikolai suffers from Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia (fear of the number 666), which explains why he's dreadfully terrified of receiving the Mark of the Beast, as evidenced by the number of vicious riots\uprisings he stages in order to prevent getting the mark. *He also isn't afraid of being executed; when Nikolai Danilova orders Nikolai to be executed for "crimes against society" such as refusing the Mark of the Beast, he smiles and says, "I don't care." *Whenever he sees the number 666, he screams and runs away. *He's very good at avoid sexual temptation; whenever a cute girl asks him to have sex with him, Nikolai either says something in refusal or just ignores her. Gallery The MP7.png|Nikolai's signature weapon: the MP7 Quotes Forgotten: The Mark "Ha! I seem to have won again!" - Nikolai when refusing the Mark. "Fred! Get this assistant out of here! THE MARK OR THE BLADE!" "Yessir!" "Oh, I get it. But I suffer from-!" "NO EXCEPTIONS! You either get your mark or you're shot to death on the spot!" "I'd rather go for the alternate option." "YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME?!" "Oh, yeah!" pulls a gun from [[Vladimir Makarov]'s holster and shoots Nikolai with it, but nothing happens.] "You FAILED!" - Nikolai while being forced to take the Mark. "EVIL!!" - Nikolai upon seeing a random girl having sex with a man in the men's restroom. "For the last time, ma'am, I WILL NOT LIE IN BED WITH YOU!!" - Nikolai upon being pestered by a prostitute outside the men's restroom in London Heathrow Airport. "HELP! I'VE BEEN ATTACKED BY A PROSTITUE WHO'S TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME IN THE MIDDLE OF AN AIRPORT!" - Nikolai upon being harassed by the same prostitute while going to the bathroom. Forgotten: Armageddon "I'm trying!" - Nikolai while trying to help Sadye after her scuffle with Kaffarov. "Da, I know a place." - Nikolai while helping Sadye after she kills Kaffarov. "UGH! Disgusting!" - Nikolai after seeing a pornagraphic movie (accidentally). "So you're Britt Nicole. Nice to see you." - Nikolai upon meeting Britt Nicole.